


Angel Kisses

by SeeYouThen67



Series: Some Strings Attached [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouThen67/pseuds/SeeYouThen67
Summary: Dean's drunk, why?





	Angel Kisses

“Dean you’ve drank way too much,” Sam said as he half-carried a drunk Dean.

“Maybe, where’s Cas?”

“Back at the bunker, Dean.”

“Why’s your hair so long?”

“Because I-”

“Wow! Who’s car is that!?” Dean asks, as he pets it, “so beautiful,” he whispers.

Sam sighs, “that’s your car.” Dean’s eyes widen. Sam opens the car door for him.

Once they’re inside Dean looks in the mirror. “What are those?” He asks, pointing at his face.

Sam smiles. “Those are freckles, Dean. Some people say that freckles are angel kisses.”

Dean gasps and pulls down his shirt, looking for more. “They’re everywhere! Has Cas been kissing me all over my body!?” 

Sam smirks, “I don’t know.”

“What’s this?” Dean asks, pulling a gun out of the glove compartment.

“No,” Sam says quickly and takes the gun away, tucking it away.

Dean pouts and crosses his arms, “where’s Cas?”

“Same place as when you asked earlier,” Sam says, “at the bunker,” Sam adds, knowing Dean doesn’t remember.

“What’s he doin’?” Dean says.

“I don’t know. Hey Dean, why did you leave the bunker tonight?”

 

“I was talkin’ with Cas and he kept mentionin’ Hannah, he left me for Hannah but I love him,” Dean grumbles. “Do ya think Cas would stay if I told him I love him?”

Sam chuckles, “tell him in the morning, after your coffee.” Dean smiles and then continues to babble on and on about ‘how cute Cas looks when he tilts his head’ and ‘his eyes, wow.’

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://un-malfoyish.tumblr.com/) and check out [Commaful](https://commaful.com/?r=seeyouthen)


End file.
